Power Broker (Power Broker, Inc.) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Power Broker, Inc. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = The Power Broker has no visible irises | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal businessman | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage | First = Avengers: The Initiative Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Power Broker is a businessman who gave super-powers people in exchange of seventy percent of the earnings they made using said abilities. One of his clients was Paul Brokeridge. After Paul suffered a severe injury when he joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation, his brother Roger tried to get revenge on the person that had given him the powers, as he had indirectly cost his family Paul's expensive treatment. Roger confronted the Power Broker, and instead of killing him, he was convinced to sign in and acquire powers himself. Hench App Many years later, the Power Broker invested in a mobile app called Hench, in order to allow businessmen and other people of power to hire the service of a reliable super-villain quickly. He demonstrated his invention to Darren Cross by contacting Whirlwind to kill Cross' arch-nemesis Ant-Man. However, Cross was unwilling to give Power Broker the 1.2 billion dollars he demanded for investment in the app, so Power Broker cancelled the demo, and cancelled the assassination. After Cross stole Broker's idea and created his own villain-for-hire app called Lackey, the Power Broker released the new and improved Hench 2.0, and a Hench X which allowed anybody to apply to become a supervillain. To protect the event from Scott Lang and Raz Malhotra, Power Broker enlisted a female Blacklash to fight them. In an attempt to investigate Hench X, Cassie Lang enlisted to become a supervillain. However, to ensure she would do his bidding, the Power Broker revealed Cassie that during what she believed to have been a blackout she had been kidnapped by Darren Cross and had her heart transplanted to him, with Ant-Man having saved her life. The Power Broker gave her her powers back, and the costumed identity of Stinger, with the mission to infiltrate Cross Technological to insert a virus into the company's servers. Some time later, the Power Broker retreated to an island after running out of funds for Hench. In turn, he decided to start developing a new app for supervillain travel booking, but his investors turned him down. Stinger eventually tracked him down and subdued him. | Powers = In addition to his clients, the Power Broker gave powers to himself, more power than could even be imagined, according to himself. Energy Manipulation: One of the few powers the Power Broker has demonstrated is the ability to generate bolts of pink energy from the palm of his hands. Flight: | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Businesspeople Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight